1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a motorcycle or the like in which a radiator is mounted on the front of a frame in opposed relation to a front fork.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, a motorcycle or the like is equipped with a radiator for transferring heat from a circulating fluid, such as a cooling water of a cooling water circulation system of the engine or a lubricating oil of the engine, to the environment. The radiator is mounted on the front of a frame in opposed relation of a front fork and therefore is disposed forwardly of the engine so that the air can be applied to the radiator as directly as possible without being interrupted by the component parts of the motorcycle to achieve a good cooling efficiency. Since the radiator is disposed immediately adjacent to the engine, it has been necessary to remove the radiator from the frame each time the maintenance of the engine is carried out. This requires time and labor. And, this problem is serious particularly with a motorcycle or the like comprising an engine such as a V-type engine of which cylinder projects considerably forwardly of the front of the frame, since there is little space available between the engine and the radiator. This further makes the maintenance operation of the engine difficult. In addition, connecting tubes connecting the radiator to the engine must be detached from the radiator each time the radiator is removed from the frame. As a result, the circulating fluid such as cooling water in the radiator flows therefrom and is wasted.